To receive radio frequency (“RF”) signals with a sufficient signal-to-noise ratio “SNR,” it is frequently necessary to selectively filter interfering signals in frequency bands adjacent to the RF signal of interest. Many receivers, however, are unable to selectively filter interfering signals with sufficient performance, particularly rapid tunability, to utilize the RF signal in high-bandwidth operations.